This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0283569 discloses an expulsion device actuated by a pressure medium. The expulsion device is configured to expel objects or liquid materials from a reservoir by means of a drive piston which is impinged upon by a pressure medium. The pressure medium can be received from a stationary pressure source, or a pressure medium container. While such device is suited for its intended purpose, it is nonetheless susceptible to improvement.